An Old Friend Returns
by sweetpotatopumpkin
Summary: Years ago they were friends but then she died. She was reborn in our world and somehow found her way back to the Bleach world where she belongs. Now when they meet again how will he react? She is back and he doesn't want to ever lose her up again. But with the winter war coming up how can he protect her from everything when she won't stay on the side lines any longer. (HitugayaXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**An Old Friend Returns**

**Chapter 1**

"Toshiro, where are you? Come out come out where ever you are!" a little girl with dog ears says as she looks for her best friend. She has brown hair that reaches her lower back with matching pointed dog ears on top of her head (imaging Inuyasha's ears just brown) and ocean blue eyes. She is wearing a brown kimono that reaches her knees. She turned the corner around a tree and found her friend hiding in a bush. She suddenly got an evil look in her eyes. Slowly, as to not alert him of her presence, the girl tip-toed behind him before jumping up and tackling him to the ground. "I found you." She says in a sing-song voice while on top of her friend.

Toshiro groans but does not yell at her like he used to, the jumping was a normal form of greeting for her though she would never do it to granny. "Get off Shuna"

Shuna was her nickname. Her real name was Shunella Nala. Shuna looked at Toshiro with a pout before getting up. He met Shuna three months after Momo had left for the academy and that was about a year ago. They both had one thing that held them together like glue, they were different. She with her dog ears along with an amazing sense of hearing and smell and him with his white hair and teal eyes. They were all the other had besides granny and for Toshiro Momo.

A couple of months later Toshiro got accepted into the Shin'o Academy and became a soul reaper. Little did he know that it would be the last time he saw his friend. While she was playing outside by herself was an attack by a bunch of bandits and they killed her. Granny found her body a couple days later and sent Toshiro a letter. After that day he swore that he would always protect Momo so that she did not share the same fate as Shuna.

**20 years later in our world**

A girl was born with brown hair and the bluest eyes one has ever seen. Her parents named her Nala Guya. Nala grew to love the anime bleach. Her favorite character was Toshiro Hitsuguya. She somehow felt connected to him. Unfortunately, she stopped after episode 315. When she was 12 her life changed in a way that she never thought possible. She was walking home from school like she did every day while reading a bleach manga. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt with a white sweat shirt the number of her favorite captains squad on the back, along with a bandana on her head to top it off. She was so caught up in it that she didn't realize where she was going and turned a corner that lead into an ally with a dead end. You would have thought that she would have run into the wall right? Wrong, instead she walked right through it. Nala walked through the wall and out the other side but in a different place and a different universe. She only noticed that something was wrong when her manga was all of a sudden blank of all its pages, even the front cover was blank. '_That's weird._' she thought, '_I know that these pages had writing on them a minute ago.' _It was then she decided to look at her surroundings to see what might have caused this to happen to her beloved manga.

This was when she realized that she was not on her way home like she thought. Instead of her normal path with the diner at the corner there was a handy craft store and instead of a neighborhood t her right it was a mall. To say that she was panicking was in understatement. She freaking out! Never in her entire life had she seen this place before. She suddenly walked right into someone in all of her panicking.

"Ow, watch where you are going." She heard someone say. She looked up and saw something that struck her as odd. This boy had glass over blue eyes and not only that but on his wrist the quincy cross on it. Not just that though, what really struck her as odd was that he looked exactly like the younger version of Uryu when shown in the flash backs.

"Sorry I didn't see you there I was just trying to figure out where I am. I don't remember seeing this place before and am kind of panicking. Could tell me where I am?"

"That's weird but okay. This is Karakura Town. My name is Uryu Ishida. What is yours?"

It took her a second to get over the internal shock of somehow getting sucked into a town that does not really exist and meet one of the main characters of the entire bleach series. It was any fan girls dream but now she was more worried about how she got here and how to get home. Besides it looked like if this really was the real Karakura Town she had arrived before the manga even started. After realizing she had yet to answer his question she answered with the first thing that popped into her mind. "I'm Shunella Nala. It is nice to meet you Uryu."

"It is nice to meet you too Nala. Do you need help finding your way home?"

"Actually I don't have a place to stay. Where I live Karakura isn't even on the map."

"Where is that? Did you run away or something?"

"A place called Portland, Oregan."

"My, my you really are a long way from home. How about I take you to my house while we call your parents and see when we can get you home."

**Nala's POV**

"Okay thank you, Uryu." I was grateful that he was willing to help me but I didn't know what would happen if I tried to call my parents from here. It probably wouldn't work out well. That was when I realized that my bandana was hurting my head. I decided to take it off until I felt something move under my bandana. I stopped dead in my tracks terrified of what I might find under my bandana. I used to have dreams about playing hide and go seek with a boy that's face was always blurry and I would have dog ears. This didn't really bother me that much. What did bother me though is that no one but the boy that I played games with and an old woman called granny would come near me. I love people always have and to have that become a reality was a nightmare in itself. Uryu stopped and turned around to see what the trouble was when he saw my face.

"Shunella-san what's wrong?" He asked with a worried face.

"Can I tell you when we get to your house I don't think it is smart to show you on the streets." I said in a slight pleading voice. Uryu must have gotten the hint for we set off to his house at a little faster pace.

Once we arrived, Uryu introduced me to his father, Ryūken, and man is he scary. He said he would call my parents and talk to them. I told him their cell phone numbers but told him that I don't think it will work because I am not from here at all. He gave me a weird look and asked how old I was. I told him 12 and he said that if he couldn't get a hold of my parents then I was welcomed to stay with them. I thanked him and took Uryu to make sure what I feared wasn't true. There was a mirror on the wall that we stood in front of while he gave me a weird look until he remembered what I told him on our way here. I took a deep breath before I started to tell him what I knew and why I was panicking now.

"Look when I said that I am not here at all I mean it. I trust you with this so please don't tell other people like your dad."

"Why?"

"Because where I come from Karakura I part of a manga/anime called bleach. I don't think that your dad will be able to contact my parents because of it. The reason that I froze back there was because I felt no FEEL something is under my bandana. I used to have dreams that I had dog ears instead of human ears." At this point Uryu was looking completely lost on where I was going with this. "What I am trying to get at is that I might actually have those ears now and I need to make sure that they're not and if they are that at least someone knows. So please if I do have them, please don't freak out on me please."

He looked a little skeptical about this but agreed none the less. "Okay."

"Promise?" I said. I know I was probably overreacting but this was important to me.

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes, I promise."

"Okay then here we go." I reached up to take of my bandana with shaky hands. When it was off I looked in the mirror with a look of pure horror. On top of my head were two fuzzy brown dog ears. I wanted to cry. This was terrible, how was I going to do certain things like swimming and such. I mean I don't really like water that much but it is the thought that counts. I look over at Uryu to see him looking at my ears with amazing fascination. The first words out of his mouth made my jaw drop to the ground.

"Can I pet 'em." I looked at him a little strangely before slowly nodding my head. '_At least he is not running away from me.'_ He petted my ears gently careful not to hurt me with great fascination. After he was done I put my bandana back on a little looser to give my ears more room so it doesn't hurt my head. A couple of minutes pass before Ryūken came back and informed me that he was unable to get a hold of my parents the people on the other end of each cell phone thought he was crazy saying that they didn't have a daughter. So it was official that I would be staying with the Ishida's until further notice. The only real upside to this was that I could watch the bleach series in person but then it hit me I can't get involved with that. It would change the entire manga. Besides that I have school to do and all that other stuff but until the time was right while Uryu wasn't looking I would train to become stronger so that I can fight in the winter war. I have years to train and years I'll need. So this is where my new life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am sorry guys but I really didn't like this chapter and couldn't write a good chapter 3 with the way it was written so I completely rewrote it. Please read this new and improved version of Chapter 2. And while your at it please review.I won't post chapter 3 until I get some more reviews. Please and Thank you. ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**3 years later**

I watched them grow from the side lines. I watched enemy after enemy be defeated and all this time I did not help. I had kept my promise to myself that I would not get involved until the winter war pretty well. 

I trained when no one was looking. About six months after staying in Karakura Town I decided to do some research on my other favorite manga, Inuyasha. Turns out that is real here too except that it is in Tokyo. About three months later I decided that I would go on a trip to see if I could train with them. It turns out that her adventure was already almost done. I was able to catch Kagome while she was home and explained my situation to her. It was interesting. After convincing her that I was a good guy and did not come to bring her any harm, she decided that she would see what she could do to let me train. That summer was ruff. I fought demons and such with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Inuyasha taught me how to hunt by using my nose and ears. While Kagome taught me healing herbs on the side and I helped deal with the stuff in the medical kit since me and Kagome were the only ones who truly knew what was what. I was eventually accepted as Sesshomaru's apprentice. How that happened I will never know. He trained me how to control my inner beast and stuff like that. By training with him I learned a lot about myself, I learned that I was part dog demon (Sesshomaru took pride on that though he didn't say it out loud), part panther demon, part wind sorceress, and part human. To say I was surprised was an understatement. What was even more surprising was that I was able to control all of them perfectly by the time Naraku was defeated. It was so cool to be able to see them all in battle. When he was defeated and the well disappeared I disappeared to the other side of the well too. I was able to explain to Kagome's parents what was going on and that everything was going to be okay and all of that. I also told them that the well would reopen on her last day of high school in three years. I told them not to tell Kagome though or she might never be able to get through high school. I left two days after Kagome returned and realized that she was stuck on this side of the well after asking her a simple question, "Can you fight again when my home is in danger?" She looked sad but said yes anyway. I promised that I would visit and help with any school work I could and then left for Karakura Town.

I can't tell you how nice it felt to be back home. I couldn't stop smiling. I had learned from Sesshomaru how to hide my demonic energy as to not make my new family suspicious. Uryu was worried sick and scolded me like I was some kind of child. Funny thing is, I am three months older than him yet he acts like he is older than me. He has become my unofficial over protective little/big brother.

A year and a half has passed since the well has closed and I have kept my promise to Kagome. I visit every other weekend when neither have school. I help her with school work and such.

I am in Uryu's class and such; I am second in the class. I am five foot, which in my opinion is pretty short though I know of shorter. **Cough, cough Hitsuguya cough, cough**. I am the captain of the dance club and I love it. Thought it makes everyone think I am a wimp that can't handle a sword. Good thing Sesshomaru is not here or else it would have ended really badly for them, bu ti personally use it to my advantage and to help my cover. Besides, Uryu won't let me beat anybody up.

Today was a day that my sideline days would end though, today was the day that I would get involved. I was walking home when a smell it my nose that would be my signal that I have been waiting for, for three years, the smell of an Espada.

I ran into an alleyway and put on my black cape with a hood that went past my eyes and transformed into a black panther. This form enhances my speed, strength, and agility. It is also my second favorite form to take. My first would be my dog form. Mostly because I can take two different dog forms, the first is a husky dog and the other is a giant dog that looks like a brown Sesshomaru.

Anyway I ran to the park just in time to stop Yammy from attacking Orihime while Chad and Tatsuki were out for the count. I jumped and lunged for Yammy's throat, got it between my jaws and bit hard. I bit to the point that his neck almost snapped. I was able to him on the ground knocked out so fast that not even Ulquiorra knew what happened and was unable to catch it on his eyeball tape recorder thing. Boo-wha! I will have to do my happy dance later though because Ulquiorra is still here. I jumped off Yammy's unconscious body and landed in front of Orihime and them with my back to them while growling manically at Ulquiorra. He looked slightly surprised but covered it up by looking at the unconscious super pain in the ass and said, "You fool, you let your guard down. But that is one strange cat. I will report this to Lord Aizen."

Did he just say what I think he just said? GREAT! (Note the sarcasm) Just what I need, I think I think I am going to have a hairball in disgust. Just then Yammy came back to conscious world. Damn. I thought I had out for at least another ten minutes.

"What the hell was that?! Who did that? I am going to crush them!"

If I could laugh in this form I would have but alas I can't. He was about to attack when Ichigo finally decided to show up. As soon as he showed up I was gone before anyone could blink. Just because I was getting involved didn't mean that I wanted to caught and have to explain what I am before the other soul reapers get here, too much of a hassle. Either way whenever they find out whom I am and where I am from I am going to get in soooo much trouble that I would like to prolong it.

I went back to the alley from before and changed back. I took off my cape and hood and put them back in my bag after I put on my bandana.

As I walked home my mind wandered to the place it did every chance it got, my dreams. The ones with the boy with the blurry face. As I have gotten older, I have been able to see more of the boys face. He has white hair and smells of watermelons. The watermelon part didn't surprise me though, they were his favorite fruit and he ate them all the time. I could never get his name no matter how many times I called his name out of my mouth I could never remember by the time I woke up, so I called him Watermelon Boy. We do more than just play hide and seek too. One time we played tag and another we ate watermelon on the porch; he kept pelting me with watermelon seeds like a prow. I tried to do it to him and I failed miserably. One stood out to me and kept stealing my attention though.

It was where he gave me a small necklace with a wooden charm on it put on a blue ribbon that matched my eyes. As I thought of it I remembered everything.

**_:: Flashback/Dream::_**

_It was my birthday Watermelon boy and I were playing tag and I was it. We ran through the woods to the valley that we always played in. I sped up my speed and jumped onto his back, knocking him down. _

_"Gotcha" I whispered in his ear so I didn't hurt it. He got mad and said not to yell in his ear when I talked into it so I went to whispering instead._

_"Yeah, yeah you did now get off." He said with a slight blush on his face. He did that every time I jumped on him. I thought he would have gotten used to it by now, I did it to him at least once a day, but my childish mind brushed it off._

_"You're it" I told him with a smile before I ran off. _

_"Wait, Shuna! I need to give something to you!" He yelled while he ran after me. I stopped and looked back at him._

_"What is it?"_

_When he caught up with me and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a small snowflake on it. The ribbon that held the charm was a blue ribbon that matched my eyes. He looked away with a blush on his face as he held it out me._

_"Happy Birthday Shuna." He said while looking out of the corner of to see my reaction._

_I took the necklace out of his hands and looked on the back. There was small writing on it. It said 'BFF'. I looked at him and held out the necklace to him with a smile on my face._

_"Help me put on please?" He looked relieved that I liked and helped me put on. When he was done, I turned around hugged him. _

_"Thank you, Watermelon Boy." I said with a smile. Then I did something that I didn't think I would ever do in my life, I kissed him on the cheek. He went stiff in my arms so I quickly let go in time to see that his eye were wide and he had crimson blush all over his face, even his ears. I giggled making him look at me._

_"Come on, you're it." I said still giggling before running away._

**_:: End Flashback/Dream::_**

By the time the dream was done I was already in front of my house. When I got to the front door I saw Uryu coming out and we almost ran into each other. He looked worried.

"What's wrong Uryu? Did something happen?"

He looks at me and his face relaxes. "I heard that something like an explosion happened in the park and that lots of people died and since you haven't answered your phine calls for the twenty minutes I was starting to get worried and thought that I would go out looking for you. At least you being here means that you are alright."

"Oh, sorry for making you worry about me. Though really, I'm fifteen, same age as you. Actually I am older than you by three months. If you can go out by yourself the entire summer without supervision then that means I can walk home from dance club by myself. I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself." I said rolling my eyes at him at the end.

He smiles a little. "Yay, tell me about it. I have been on the receiving end of your wrath more than once."

"Dang Skippy. Well if that was all it was then let's get back inside and get something to eat. I am starving." I said as I past him and walked into the house. Getting a couple tomatoes and some salt, I sat down and began to eat.

"I will never understand your love for tomatoes and salt, Nala, especially the amount you put on." Uryu said when he saw what I was eating. I personally think that tomatoes and salt is healthy for you. Why he can't understand that I don't know.

"At least it is better than Orihime's cooking."

"…Good point."

"Good well I'm done so I am going to my room, night Uryu."

"Good night Nala."

"Oh by the way, I you ever need help with anything I am here to help you and your friends."

I went up stairs to my room and got ready for bed. It was only 6:30 PM but knowing what tomorrow will bring I am going to need my rest. I can't wait to finally get involved but I will have to do it secretly until I am called out. Hopefully I won't have to wait too long.

That night I had another dream.

* * *

><p><strong> Please FavoriteFollow and of course review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone Chapter 3. If you haven't read the rewrite I would highly ****recommend it. The way you know you have read it is that you read about one of Nala's dreams. If you have not I would do that now or else be forever lost. Love you all. Please review guys. It warms my heart. Please and thank you. Enjoy! :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**:: Dream::**_

_I was crying. He was leaving. Watermelon Boy was leaving today. Here was going to the academy. He was standing in front of me in the white and blue school uniform I wanted to be happy and smile and tell him I was happy for him. I could tell that he didn't want to go but he was determined to keep me and Granny safe._

"_Why?" was all I could say._

"_To protect you and Granny, I already told you that." He answered while patting me on the back as I hugged him._

_We stayed there like that for a few minutes while I got a hold of myself. When I did I took a deep whiff of the familiar scent of watermelons that I had come to love. Wait love? Did I love the crazy watermelon? If I answered truthfully, yes I love him very much._

"_You're going to come and visit right? And send lots of letters so we can keep in touch, right?" I said looking into his blurry eyes. They were so blurry that I couldn't even make out what color they were._

"_Yes of course I will. Who else would I be able to spit watermelon seeds at?" He answered as he rubbed my right dog ear to calm me down. I smiled and leaned into his touch. He always knew how to make me feel better._

"_Okay then but before you go I want you to do something. Close your eyes." I said with a small yet sad smile. He looked confused but closed his eyes anyway. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips and stepped back. I had never done that before but it felt right to do._

"_Good bye Watermelon Boy. See you soon." Was the last thing I said before my world turned to black._

…_.._

_When my vision came back to me I was standing in the valley that me and Watermelon Boy always played in and in front of me were a bunch of men with swords all pointed at me. _

"_Nowhere to go to now girly with your little boyfriend gone we can finally get rid of you, you dog eared freak." One man said with a sneer. I was afraid. I didn't want to die. I couldn't help the way I looked, I was born this way. I never did anything to the villagers at all, I stayed away. I guess that they didn't like the idea of a freak like me being anywhere near them. I turned to run but they had completely surrounded me. I was about to scream for help but one of the men came up from behind and covered my mouth with his hand._

"_Not one word out of you missy," he said with a deep voice, "or would you like us to kill that grandmother of yours too?" _

_That shut me up. I slowly shook my head in the man's grip._

"_Good."_

_It seemed that was the signal they were looking for because then they all pounced on me and started cutting me up in the most painful ways. They took their time to drain every last drop of blood from my body and made sure I suffered. After a while I went numb and could not feel anything. Result of all the blood lost I think. During all of this I did not make a peep in fear they would go after Granny. The last thought I had was 'I didn't get to see him again.' A single tear ran down my face and my world went black._

**_:: End Dream::_**

I woke up with a start. I had tears running down my face as I remembered the dream. I really need to talk to Kagome soon. She is the only one I ever talked about my dreams with. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:00 AM might as well get ready for school. Today was going to be a long day today anyway.

**At School**

I was reading my book when a familiar sent of watermelons hit my nose. _'How is that possible?'_ I thought to myself. I stood up and slowly followed the scent. Where the scent led me was a surprise; I so deep in concentrating on it I ran right into someone or should I say a group of someone's.

"Ow, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you oka…?" I paused as I looked at who I ran into. It was Toshiro Hitsuguya and his group.

"Watch where you're going." He said it was clear as day that he was not happy.

"Again sorry," I sniffed the air to see where the scent would lead me next but it just lead to the boy in front of me. I leaned down so that I was face to face with him which wasn't hard with the five inch difference and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you have the same scent as Watermelon Boy."

**Toshiro's POV**

"Because you have the same scent as Watermelon Boy." I hadn't heard that nickname in over thirty years back before I joined the academy. Only Shuna ever called me that. I reached into my pocket to finger the necklace I had made her all those years ago; Granny had sent it to me when she sent me the letter about her death. The thought of that alone made my blood boil, but the necklace felt like a part of her was with me at all times. I never let it leave my pocket.

"Wait SMELL?" said Ikkaku said like she had said something crazy and she kind of had.

"Yes smell, you got a problem with that? It's not like it is a bad smell or anything, just familiar."

"What is your name?" I said completely ignoring the side conversation.

"Shunella Nala and you are?" My eyes widened. That was Shuna's full name. It couldn't be…. No it couldn't Shuna has been dead for years. I answered before I started looking suspicious. I will have to do my own research on my own time. Until then I will have to work on my mission.

"Toshiro Histuguya."

"Cool you guys must be new do you need help getting to class?" I knew we were lost but once we got there we would be talking about stuff she was not allowed to here.

"No thank we're good."

"Okay see you guys around." She said with a smile and turned around to probably go back to where ever she came from.

'_What a weird girl.'_ I thought to myself before going back to looking for the damned class room.

**Shunella Nala's POV**

I was back in the classroom by the time they showed up. The look on Ichigo's face was priceless. After Rukia took the sulking/surprised Strawberry people started panicking and the name calling started.

"What did they do to Ichigo?"

"They knocked him unconscious."

"Or maybe they killed him."

"Whatever all I know is that they don't look like anybody that I want to mess with. Look at them. Don't you see the tattoos all over the guy with the red hair?"

I stood up interrupting their conversation before it got too far because I know what was going to come next. "Boys, why don't we be nice to the new kids?" I said with my scary smile. Thankfully my back was to the group so they didn't see it. The boys talking stopped and looked at me. Their eyes widened before most of them shrunk back. One brave idiot didn't think of me as a threat and decided to be a smart mouth though.

"What you going to do about it, girly, dance around us until we get dizzy?"

I chuckled quietly. "Dance around you eh? Ha, don't me laugh. I guess because I am in dance club and not Zanjutsu I'm not scary? Okay that can be changed." I said while slowly backing up before pivoting and running straight for Ikkaku. I ran gabbed his wooden sword from his belt and used the black board to project myself back to where I was where I pivoted. I landed in a ballet crouch. "This scary enough for you?" I said while putting the borrowed sword on my shoulder.

"What the hell! Give me back my sword dammit! How the hell did you get that?" Ikkaku was having a fit while the other in the classroom where in complete shock.

I ignored him and talked like I did not just steal Ikkaku's sword. "Now am I scary enough for you?"

"No you might have a wooden stick but you don't know how to use it so be a good girl and give it back to the baldy." The boy said nerves at first but slowly gaining more confidence as he spoke.

"Hey! Who are you calling…?"

**WACK**

The loud sound of me hitting the desk beside me shut Ikkaku up. There was a decent dent in the desk where I hit it. Everyone in the room looked at the dent in the desk and then back at me like they were looking at me in a new light. The idiot that was being a smart mouth finally started to back off while the other guys huddled closer together.

"What did I say about being nice to the new kids?" I said smiling evilly.

"That chick is strong." That was Renji

"Hey! Don't break my sword!" Ikkaku

"She's insane!" a random guy from the back of the room.

The door slammed open and in walk in Uryu. He took one look at the scene before him and narrowed his eyes.

"Shunella Nala what are you doing with a weapon."

I tensed_. 'I am soooo screwed.' _I thought to myself. I quickly stuck the wooden sword behind my back, put on my best innocent smile and slowly turned to face Uryu.

"Weapon? What weapon? I don't see any weapon. What on earth are you talking about?" I was trying and failing miserably at sounding innocent and not like I was afraid of the self-proclaimed brother that was in front of me.

"Really? Then why is there is dent in the desk?"

"…"

"That's what I thought now give me the wooden weapon and fix the desk." I sighed but did as he said except I gave wooden sword back to Ikkaku. He took it from me while glaring daggers at me. While I was walking over to the desk to fix it Uryu spoke again. "Of course one of you idiots gave her the weapon. One thing you must know about Nala, never give her a weapon unless you have a death wish."

"She can't fix the desk. It is completely broke…" Renji started but his along with all the other in the room, except Uryu, jaws dropped anime style as they watch me walk out to the desk put my hand in it and punch the hole so that it was fixed with only a small bump on the top that I quickly fixed with a simple hit on the top. I looked up with a small smirk and said smugly,

"What was that about me not being able to fix the desk?" Before he could answer the bell rang and so began my crazy yet funny and entertaining day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Chapter 4 enjoy! And if you have any tips about how I can make better fight scenes or anything at all please feel free to let me know.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

School went on normal for the most part. Only weird thing was that I caught Toshiro staring at me every once in a while. That put me on edge. _'Maybe I used too much yoki (demonic energy).'_ I thought to myself, _'no that's not possible that was just brute strength.' _I have been hiding my powers from everyone for three years now, even from Uryuu, I am pretty sure just hitting the desk would not release any yoki. So with that option off the list, I started brainstorming on other reasons that he could be staring at me for.

As I was thinking, a disturbing thought crawled its way into my head. Toshiro's scent is the exact same as Watermelon Boys. How could that be possible? I don't know but I was going to find out eventually, right now though I need to focus on the threat that is coming tonight, Grimmjow and his gang.

**That Night**

I knew what was coming. I had told Uryu that I was going for an evening stroll before they came so that he couldn't stop me.

I was walking around the city debating on who I will help. Renji was out of the picture because he fights the pink haired freak of an espada's brother, Szayel, and if I want to be of any help my abilities must remain a secret for the most part. Ikkaku wouldn't let me fight so he was off the list too. While I was continuing down the list I smelt something that sent my inner beast on a rampage, Watermelon Boy's blood. The only thought that went through my head was _'no he can't be hurt. I will protect him.' _And with that I was off. My body transformed into my panther from while I ran as I picked up speed. _'Just a little farther…' _When I got to the scene my body went into kill mode. Toshiro was hurt by Shay-long in his release form and even if I didn't know want was going on the result would have been the same. Shay-long would die, but now I was going to be the one to kill him instead of Toshiro. I went straight for the throat and kill.

**Toshiro's POV**

Shay-long was a difficult opponent no doubt in that. I was badly hurt in the shoulder and Rangiku was not doing any better against her own opponent. I don't know how much longer we can hold on, then suddenly something black and swift, faster than any flash step I had ever seen in my life, attacked Shay-long and crashed him into the roof of a building. Debris was in the air blacking the view of what was going on. I could hear growling from inside the wreckage. When it finally cleared what I saw was mind boggling. There was some kind of giant black cat on top of Shay-long with his throat in its jaws. It was clear as day that this 'kitty' meant business. Shay-long was looking at the cat with wide eyes, just as shocked as I was about the turn of events.

"A black panther, you're the one from Ulquiorra's report," Shay-long suddenly choked out with reconision in his eyes.

This confused me. Yes we were told that there was an unfamiliar presence at that attack on the town but no one knew what that was, now I know and it is very weird to think this cat could do that much damage to an arrancar. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a growl, but this one was more that of pain unlike the others which were more deadly. I down at the scene in front of me and saw that the panther had been stabbed straight through with Shay-longs long clawed fingers sticking out of it. I would of thought that the over grown feline would have let go but it seemed like the pain made its grip tighten. I blinked I think. I must have because one minute Shay-longs head was on his body and then he is headless with his head across the roof.

As the now dead limb went limp the panther grabbed the appendage in its mouth and took it out. It turned to look in my direction. It was then that I realized that I had moved to the roof to see the fight. The shock wore off of what just happened and the pain of my injures decided to make themselves known. I winced, putting my hand to my shoulder. It must have heard it because next thing I know it is right in front of and then the world went black.

**Shunella Nala's POV**

He pasted out because of blood loss, right on top of me. This was bad. I wasn't in top shape myself but knew he was worse off. I had my demon healing and Kagome to help me so I would be fine. I need to get Toshiro to Orihime, now. I put him in a secure position on my back and took off to where Orihime's scent was. I didn't bother changing into my normal human form, too many questions and I honestly didn't have the energy to. The only good thing that came out of this was now he was safe and my inner beast was at peace. Thank goodness, I really didn't want to go on a killing spree. It's not really my thing.

When I reached Orihime I don't think she noticed me. I gave a soft growl as to not wake Toshiro or scare Orihime. She might not be my best friend at school but she was Uryu's so I will be nice. Besides she is not too bad besides the fact that she eats the weirdest foods. How Rangiku likes them too I will never know. She looked behind her and saw me. I saw her eyes widen. I walked to her slow as not to scare her but fast enough to get Toshiro to her as fast as possible. When I was right in front of her I turned my head towards my back while angling my body so she could see the unconscious boy. She saw him and gasped.

"Captain Hitsuguya!" was all she quickly took Toshiro off my back and onto the ground and called forth her healing powers to heal him. "It's you." She said when she finally got a better look at me. I only nodded because I can't really talk in this form and like I said before I am not going to reveal my identity until the time is right. If I am going to explain what I am, then I am only going to say it once and Uryu will be there. He of all people deserves the truth. "Thank you," that brought me out of my musing. I tilted my head as a way of saying for what. She got the message and answered, "For protecting me and my friends. I don't what would have happened if you didn't show up and I didn't get to thank you because you left. So thank you."

On the inside I smiled. I slowly went over to her and rubbed my head against her side. She petted my head and that is when she noticed I was hurt.

"O my, I didn't know you were hurt too!" she said as she extended her shield so that it went over me too. My already healing wounds were healed in less than five minutes. When I was done she focused her attention on healing Toshiro. As the healing progressed, I could feel the other battles starting to wrap up and that meant that Rangiku was going to need to be treated as well. I wish I could talk in this form with Yoruichi can in her cat form but alas our abilities were different so she got to talk while I did not. The next question that she asked me caught me off guard, "Can I call you Blacky since I don't know your real name?" My eyes widened. She wanted to give me a name? I only nodded my head in response after bringing myself out of my stupor.

After that Rangiku arrived on the scene and was indecently on guard when she saw me.

"Orihime who is that?" she asked pointing to me.

"Oh this is Blacky, the one that saved me, Chad, and Tatsuki from the two arrancar before Ichigo got there the other day." She said while petting me behind my ear. I purred slightly leaning into her touch. "She's also the one that brought Captain Hitsuguya so he could be treated for his injuries." That seemed to be when she noticed her captain under the healing shield.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes he'll be fine. He is almost done. How about you? You seemed to take quiet a beating out there." And she did look beaten up. Cuts and bruises but nothing too much. When Toshiro was done Orihime moved her shield to Rangiku while I made my way to the one who smelt like the one from my dreams. Rangiku saw this and was about to stop me until she saw what I was doing. I curled up next to him, purring. I think I caught her off guard if anything else. I quickly dosed off into a light slumber thinking to myself, _'I really need to speak to Kagome,'_ before drifting off into a light slumber.

**Orihime's POV**

When she first arrived with Captain Hitsuguya I was not sure what to think, but then I looked into her eyes and saw only kindness in them. That was when I recognized her as the one that saved me and the others from the arrancar the other day. That was when I was completely sure that she was no threat. Besides from what I saw that day if she wanted me dead I would be.

I decided to call it a she so what? She can't exactly talk to me and I learned from Yoruichi that that is not always accurate and I refuse to look to see if she is really a girl so there you have it. I also decided to call her Blacky as well.

When Rangiku got back I could tell she didn't trust the over grown cat at all so I tried to explain that she was okay. I don't think she trusts her but at least she isn't trying to kill her. When I was done with Captain Hitsuguya's injuries I moved on to Rangiku. What happened next was a surprise to both me and Rangiku. Blacky walked up to the sleeping captain and curled up next to him and went to sleep purring. Rangiku and I looked at each other in silent agreement. We needed to tell the others about Blacky.


End file.
